pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Dual Cryo Pistols
|attribute = |released = 13.1.0 |rateoffire = 95 |capacity = 16 |cost = 250 |level_required = Level 2 |theme = Christmas themed |mobility pc = 65 |number = 266}} The Dual Cryo Pistols are Backup weapons introduced in the 13.1.0 update. Description It is a pair of red, Christmas themed pistols that shoots icicles with area damage and the ability to slow down the target. It has high efficiency, high fire rate, average capacity, and high mobility. Appearance It has a small magazine with snowflakes on it. They have icicles sticking out at the front and is mostly red, white, and grey. It has a candy cane skin in the middle of the gun. Combat Being duel-wield, the player holds a pistol on each hand. These pistols shoot icicles with a decent bullet travel time, area damage and the ability to slow down the target. When reloading, the player takes down the magazines, drags the pistol to the bottom off-screen and automatically puts them back. In the earlier updates, when the homing missile attribute existed in this weapon along with other weapons such as the Smart Bullet Bazooka and the Nanobots Rifle, the performance was different. The icicles were formerly homing missiles without area damage. Strategy Tips * It's a very well rounded weapon, despite having a travel time, it performs well at most ranges, but does the worst at long range. * The "Slows the target" debuff prevents the enemy from jumping, potentially useful for area of effect weapon swap, and having the longest slow-down duration. * This weapon has a hidden effect, which is area damage. It has a very small explosion that can damage a very tight group of enemies. But because of this if the enemy to close you can damage yourself. * It's the perfect weapon for Co-Op Survival mode if paired with the Singular Grenade. Since monsters are all pulled into one place, this weapon can take them all out in less than 16 shots (a full magazine). * Be careful when firing behind a fence or low cover, the shots may accidentally detonate on cover damaging the user instead. * It inflicts area damage; use it against enemies in a group. ** Despite having area damage, it is possible to land headshots. * Using this on invisible opponents is useful. Counters * You can avoid the line of sight and potentially flank the user. * It has light damage and in most cases, you can out-damage the user. * Avoiding contact with the ground as much as possible, it makes it difficult for most users to hit you. * Use high mobility weapons like the Scythe to outrun the projectiles. * The projectiles can slow you down, thus preventing jumping. Use rocket jumping weapons such as the Rocket Jumper to boost your way out of the range of the user and take them down with an automatic weapon that has a scope. * Being a fast-firing weapon, it still performs best at short-medium distances. * Not all projectiles hit. If an enemy is moving very fast and jumping around, 30-60% of your shots will land. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Any Duel Map Equipment Setups Equip a weapon that can kill a player with one or two shots and use this to finish your enemy off. Changelog ;13.1.0 Initial release. ;15.1.0 The efficiency changed from 37 to 32. ;15.3.0 The Homing Missile attribute was removed. ;15.7.0 The weapon appears glitched when using as the ammo indicator appears as this is a 1-capacity weapon. ;15.8.0 This glitch was fixed as of the 15.8.0 update. Trivia *It is part of the Cyber Santa Set. *This was the only remaining automatic homing weapon in the game. ** Later on, the homing missile attribute was removed in 15.3.0. To compensate for this removal, it was given the ability to do more damage when landing headshots. *Even though it's not stated in the Armory, it does area damage. *It is one of the area damage weapons that can headshot. *One of this weapon's attribute (Homing Missiles) have been removed due to the fact that all Homing Missiles weapons got removed. Gallery Christmas Invasion.png Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Dual Weapons Category:Area Damage Category:Cyber Santa Set Category:Single Shots Category:Parts Items Category:Event Set Category:Automatic Category:Mythical